Roxas
Roxas is a playable character in Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. He originates from Kingdom Hearts 2. He initialy appears as an NPC under the Black Coat name, helping the heroes on their journey until he became playable in Chapter 23. When Roxas is at 40% of health, his moves will modify to involve light beams, which deals more damage. Stats Base Stats Normal *HP = 1295 *Strength = 115 *Defence = 80 *Speed = 100 *SP Attack = 105 *SP Defence = 125 Abilities Special Attacks *Continuous Swings (Right from the start) (Performs a Keyblade combo left and right, then dashes against the enemy with a strike, leaving a shockwave) *Whirlwind Swing (Right from the start) (Winds up for a bit, then unleashes a big whirlwind of light and darkness with a outward slash) *Counterattack (Right from the start) (If someone attacks him, he will dash away, then straight to the enemy to deliver a outward dash slash) *Keyblade Throw (Lvl. 44) (Dashes straight to the enemy and throws his Keyblade like a buzzsaw 3 times. If is below 40%, he will do five times instead) *Aerial Spin Swing (Lvl. 48) (Jumps in the air and spins vertically to deliver a dual slash) *Spot Beam (Lvl. 54) (Sends 13 lights to attack 3 enemies. If is below 40%, he will use them as a shield) Ultimate Attack *Magic Hour (Requires 100% Magic) (Roxas combines both Keyblades to become Two Become One, then jumps in the air and summons pillars of light from the sky to attack 2 enemies) Team Attack *Event Horizon (Requires 100% Magic and must have Xion in the party) (Roxas and Xion encases there Keyblade into light, then slashes repeatedly against 4 enemies before summoning 4 pillars of light to finish them off) *The Chain of Memories (Must have Xion and Talia in the party) (Xemnas grabs Talia by the hand and kicks her in the guts, then kicks Xion in the head, draws his Ethereal Blade and almost attacks Roxas, but Xion guards with her Keyblade, allowing Roxas to escape, but she gets hit in the back by Xemnas' Ethereal Blade. Talia gets up, then jumps and grabs both of Roxas' Keyblades to stun Xemnas and performs various combos, sending him in the air. Talia gives Roxas his Keyblade back, then he fused them into Two Become One, with Xion holding it, firing a small beam to hit Xemnas in the chest, allowing him to performs his Desperation Attack from KHII where he fires all 13 homing spheres while hovering to finish him off once and for all) Trivia *The Chain of Memories is based on three things: **The name is a reference to the title of the game, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. **The entire attack is based on the cinematic sequence in KHII after both Sora and Riku deflected all of Xemnas' beams during their final battle. **The way Talia attacks Xemnas with both Keyblades is a reference to the fact that she used Auriana's Ribbon of Volta to attack a Crystal Monster during one episode of LoliRock. *Roxas was actually going to be playable much earlier during development. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sword Weilder Category:Epic Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Decreased Category:Sorta-Human Category:Former Human Category:Kingdom Heart